


At the End of the Day

by MarzgaPerez



Category: God’s Own Country (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bigotry & Prejudice, Friendship, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Almost a year has passed since Gheorghe caught Johnny with his knickers down around his ankles in the pub restroom. It’s not a night that either of them like to remember, and the pub’s not a place they like to frequent.When John’s schoolmate invites him out for a drink, complications arise.Good thing love conquers all.





	At the End of the Day

John stood in front of the pub, hands stuffed in his pockets as the frigid night air swirled around him. He was scanning the patrons through the glass window, looking for his schoolmate Robyn, who’d rung him a few days ago, suggesting they meet for a drink.

John had hesitated, knowing she’d want to meet at their usual watering hole, though it had been almost a year since he’d set foot in that place.

“Don’t think I can...”

“C’mon.” She was insistent. “Haven’t seen you since you shagged me mate...”

Cupping his hand over the receiver, John glanced nervously towards Gheorghe who was seated at the kitchen table, deep in conversation with Nan. A feeling a guilt and shame washed over him. That stupid shag had nearly cost him everything.

“Yeah...uh...been busy. The farm, you know. And me old man...”

“Then you need a break. I’ll treat. Been thinking ‘bout moving back home. Maybe you can talk me out of it.”

 _Robyn_. She had been one of his best mates back in the day - maybe even had a crush on him at some point, before she realized that nothing would ever happen between them. Still, she had remained a true friend.

 _Just one drink_ , he’d told her. After hanging up the phone, John realized he probably should have asked Gheorghe first.

He waited until later that evening when they were miles into one of their walks along the moor, feeling suddenly emboldened and wondering to himself why he was having to seek permission to see an old chum.

“I need to tell you something.”

Gheorghe slowed his steps but kept his fingers loosely intertwined with John’s.

“What is it?” He turned to face John, sensing a serious tone in his voice.

_Those eyes. So trusting, so loving._

“Well, I, uh...” John gulped, reneging on his urge to be forceful about his intentions. “That is...I’d like to...uh, meet me mate Robyn...at the pub. Tomorrow night. For a drink.”

_There. He’d said it. No big deal._

Gheorghe shrugged his shoulders and let his fingers fall from John’s. “Okay.” He turned his attention back to the path in front of them, moving ahead of John and kicking at the rocks.

“Wait!” John caught up to Gheorghe. He had both anticipated and feared this reaction. “You sure? I don’t have to go.”

“It’s fine.”

But it wasn’t fine. Gheorghe had been unusually quiet all the way back home and had only told John “g’night” before crawling into their bed.

John had trouble sleeping that night, knowing that things weren’t quite right. Gheorghe had managed to leave at least an inch of space between them in John’s tiny bed.

It wasn’t until the wee hours of the morning that Gheorghe had, perhaps out of habit or because he was dead to the world in slumber, rolled over and wrapped his arms around John. Only then had John been able to fall asleep. They both awoke a few hours later by the blaring of their alarm.

The day passed with hardly a word between them. After their morning chores, Gheorghe took Martin out to see the flock. John was left by himself, tending to the cattle and wondering if he should call Robyn and cancel.

_Was Gheorghe afraid that he would come home in a drunken stupor or worse yet, get himself entangled with a stranger again? Did the last year they’d spent together mean nothing?_

_And didn’t Gheorghe know th_ at _he was practically his whole world and maybe, just maybe, John needed to go out once in awhile so as not to become completely engulfed by Gheorghe’s love? Well, perhaps that last bit was a tad dramatic._

Somehow, the few of hours of separation must have weighed on Gheorghe and without saying a word, with just a grin and an affectionate squeeze of John’s shoulder while sitting down for supper - Nan’s chicken stew - John knew all was forgiven. He breathed a sigh of relief.

After dinner, Gheorghe walked him to the truck, even offered to drive him over to the pub.

“Thanks, but you needn’t. I’ll have a pint, nothing more. You worried or summat?”

Gheorghe stepped closer to John and looked him boldly in the eyes. “No. I’m not worried. And I’m sorry about the silent treatment. It’s just...I’ve been remembering what happened that night at the pub.”

“I understand. And I’m sorry. I won’t hurt you like that again.”

“I know you won’t.”

John took ahold of Gheorghe’s jacket lapels and pulled him in close. Gheorghe’s eager lips melted into his, their bodies now pressed together, and the heat between them kept the sting of the cold evening at bay.

“You’ll see. I’ll be back in a jiff.”

<><><><><><><><>

John was practically freezing. He began pacing back and forth, muttering to himself about how Robyn was never on time. _Some things never changed._

He thought it best to go inside and grab a spot at the bar when he heard a clacking of heels on the pavement nearby.

“Sorry!” Robyn ran over to him, her rapid breathing apparent from the small puffs of air forming in front of her face. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

”It’s alright.” He couldn’t help but return her smile. They locked arms as they went inside and squeezed into a small space at the bar.

“How’ve you been?” Robyn was pulling her coat off and looking around for someone to take their drink order.

“Been good. Just busy.” John spotted Gloria, the pub’s owner and main barkeep, and motioned for her while they continued their conversation.

“And you? Glad to be finished with university?”

“I am.” She sighed and clapped her hand on top of his. “Just feeling a little lost, I’d say.”

Gloria was now approaching them, and John held up two fingers towards her. She was shaking her head, and he noticed a strange scowl spreading across her face.

“Your money’s no good here.” She snarled at him. “I think you should go.”

John was stunned into silence, so Robyn spoke up.

“What’s all this? Some joke. We’re thirsty, you know.”

Gloria shook her head and wagged her finger at John. “This one’s taken up with a sodding Paki.”

As John stood up from his stool and opened his mouth to respond, Robyn put her hand against his chest.

“You’ve known Johnny a long time. We’ve been coming here since high school. Why are you acting this way?”

“It’s not right. Dirty poofters.”

John was boiling on the inside, ready to explode. “That’s enough!”

He shoved the bar stool under the counter and was acutely aware that the other patrons at the bar had quieted their conversation to listen to Gloria’s fowl words. He knew most of them, would see them regularly around town or at the Saturday market where Gheorghe would sell his rosemary and herb coated cheeses. But not one of them came to his defense.

“Careful ‘bout how you waggle that acid tongue, Gloria. I’ll not be back ‘ere!”

John glanced over at Robyn, who had slipped her coat back on, ready to leave with him in protest. As they headed towards the door, John mumbled angrily under his breath. “What a lot of cowards.”

A few of the other patrons were nodding approvingly at his departure while others had been too shocked to say anything, though they felt some sympathy towards John, knowing him since he was a boy and not really caring whether the rumors about him and the foreigner were true.

John stomped down the sidewalk. He sensed Robyn was trailing behind him, trying to keep up with his pace, so he slowed down to wait for her. 

“Guess our evening is fucked. Can I at least give you a ride home?”

“Why don’t we go somewhere else and talk?”

“No, ta.” John spit onto the sidewalk. “I think I’m done for the evening.”

Robyn waved her hand in the general direction of the pub. “What was that? What was she talking about?”

“Nothing. Let’s go.”

They arrived at his truck, and John turned to Robyn, not sure whether to laugh or to cry. Before he knew what was happening, John found himself doubled over with laughter at how ridiculous that scene had played out.

“Fuckin’ cunt. Why does she care where I put it?”

“Johnny,” Robyn said softly. “She had no right.”

He collected himself and went around to the passenger’s side to open the door for Robyn. 

As they rode towards the countryside, John told her about his relationship with Gheorghe and how happy he’d been since they’d moved in together and how he hated to even say it out loud because of course someone shitty would happen now and how stupid he sounded anyway.

John parked in front of the dirt road that led to her parent’s house but was still gripping the steering wheel.

“It’s not stupid.” Robyn leaned over to pat his hand tenderly. “It gives me hope, Johnny. I haven’t seen you like this in years. You’re more like the fella I remember growing up. There’s nothing wrong wit’ being happy.”

“Thanks, Robyn.” He could sense her smile in the darkness. “But we didn’t get to talk about you.”

“Eh...another time. And one of these days, I’d like to meet Gheorghe.

“Yeah, that’d be alright.” He paused. “Want me to walk you in?”

“No. I’m a big girl. I’ll ring you again soon. We’ll find us another spot. I swear Gloria waters down the ale at that shitehole. It’s like drinking piss.”

“Aye. That it is. See ya later, Robyn.”

<><><><><><><><>

The lights in every room of the farm house were ablaze. It dawned on John that it was still early, even though he had taken a longer way to get home. He needed the extra time to calm down and was resisting the urge to go back to the pub and let Gloria have it. Yet he knew that it would do him and Gheorghe and the farm no good.

John parked the truck and walked slowly towards the house. What would he say to Gheorghe about the encounter at the pub? He didn’t want to worry him. _Ignorant slobs._ They had no inkling of the world outside their small-minded walls.

As he opened the front door, John noticed that everyone was in the sitting room. His father was dozing in his wheelchair while Gheorghe and Nan were seated next to each other, watching the telly and sharing an afghan. They both looked over at him with surprise.

Nan spoke first. “You’re home early.” Then she turned to Gheorghe. “What have you done to me Johnny? He don’t even know how to enjoy a night out on the town.”

Gheorghe laughed half-heatedly while John remained stoic.

“Have a seat, lad.” Nan made a space for him between her and Gheorghe.

John shook his head. “Let me get Dad to bed first.”

He went to his father and adjusted the blanket that had fallen to his lap so that it wouldn’t catch in the wheels.

Nan shuffled over. “Let me.”

“He’s too heavy for you, Nan.”

“Alright then. We can do it together.”

John maneuvered the chair over to a side room that they’d converted into a bedroom. “Wait. Nan? The loo.”

“Gheorghe took him already.”

John nodded and waited for Nan to pull his father’s shoes off. They gently coaxed him from the chair as John lifted him up and got him situated on the bed.

“There now. All settled. Let me make you some tea.”

“Thanks, Nan.”

John returned to the sitting room, pausing behind the sofa to gently muss Gheorghe’s thick dark hair.

“You okay, John?”

“I guess.” He joined Gheorghe on the sofa, slowly sinking into his outstretched arms.

“Did I really guilt you into coming back early?”

John shook his head quickly. “No, no. Nowt like that.”

“Your friend didn’t show?”

“No, she did. You’d like Robyn.”

“Well then?”

John sighed. He had decided it was best to tell Gheorghe the truth.

“The pub, you know the one...well, turns out the barkeep is kind of a bitch.”

“That she is.” Gheorghe had yet to tell John how that woman had ordered him out of her place. Maybe he would eventually, but it wasn’t a night he liked to dwell on much.

John continued. “I guess it hasn’t taken long for the townspeople...that barkeep anyway...to come up with some ideas...you know. About us?”

John was quiet now, and Gheorghe could piece together the rest. Over the years, from his time in Romania and most places he’d traveled, Gheorghe had been called every homophobic slur in the book and in various languages. He figured this town wouldn’t be much different than all the others, though he took some comfort in the fact that the Saxbys were held in high regard, even if they had taken in a gypsy who may or may not be - as far as they knew - bedding their beloved hometown boy.

“So you left?”

“Aye.”

“Without a word?” Gheorghe rubbed his fingers through John’s coarse brown hair and massaged his temples.

“There may have been a word.” John turned so that he could meet Gheorghe’s gaze. He was already comforted by being in his presence, his strong arms and soft voice soothing away the ugliness of the evening.

“I would expect nothing less.” Gheorghe leaned down to press his lips against John’s. “My poor baby.”

“Fuck off.” John laughed and placed his hand on the back of Gheorghe’s neck to bring him closer, deepening their kiss.

They heard Nan approaching from the kitchen with the tray of tea. Gheorghe slowly pulled his lips away, and John straightened his back against the sofa. 

Not that Nan would have minded. She was used to their occasional displays of affection and probably already knew what they were up to, hence the obvious noises she was making to alert them of her presence.

Gheorghe reached over to stroke John’s cheek and whisper into his ear. “I love you.”

A breath caught in John’s throat. He would never tire of hearing those words from Gheorghe. He managed to get out the same just before Nan arrived. She set the tea down on the table, winking at the boys. “Early to bed.”

“Yes, Nan.” They practically responded in unison and smiled knowingly at one another.

Before she was halfway up the stairs, Nan called out to them. “You know, lads. My father once told me to never mind small minds. They can all go to the devil as far as I’m concerned.”


End file.
